milky
by fuckshiyup
Summary: Mario and sonic have finished their. daring. battle, but during the fight show has been injured, soon sonic will find out the daugranis. will this make their love stop doki dokck?


The clock ob the side of the wall of the hospital tick tock tick tock icky ocitkced loudly, breaking through the silence. Sonci tapped a gloved hand on his skinyn boy furry legs in frustration, the only thing ob is mind beibg his lover getting the disgnoseis htat could change evrythibg… what woukd the diagnosis be of you ask? Well gthat my friends is for me to jnow and you to find out. ANYWSY enough 4th wall breakimg, time to get back to the action.

'..,,,,,—.,,.' (sonic, I am in great danger) Tails, sonic's best fiend anad coworker, exclaimed, '….,,,—,' (you must listen to me) He laned neqar to his friend in a concerned manner, waving around his little flaps. 'Thank yiu, tails chan, for you worrying, but you smut ndertand that even if the reslts bad are, I have. Other options.'

'….,,,,-!' (My mother, she's here, I-) Sonci stoppepm his torubles firend mid scentnece and said 'its okay tails, you have to stop tkaing care of me, go home to your rats.' SONIC didn't underwstand morse code, so unfotunately tails oculd not tell sonci his message.

"..—-,.-..—.-.-" (Sonic you don't understand my mother has stage 3 cancer she isn't going to make it please try to understand my pain and not think about your fucking boyfriend for one moment) tails pleaded, the dots and dashes falling aiplessly from his little foxy mouth. Sonuc sniled and placed a comforting hand on tsils' shoulder, raising his other hand to wipe a tear that was ripping ftom his eyebakk. "You know what, you're an amazing friend tails. O'm so glad yi=ournmother gave birth to such a wonderful heaktkthy baby boy and im s og ald she is healyhy too."

Tails whimopered, hdijing his face in his hands as the tezars began to fall at breakneck speed. Sonc doesnt understadn him. He never will. The curse that Jim carrie placed upon him during the Vietnam war followed hin=m everywhere he went, breaking friendshis and causing so much uncesserasay pain.

Sudednly, a burst through the doirs, and came in the doctor. 'Doctor big the cat, ic ant belive you atr doctor!' Souc announced, standing up nd leuting tails fals to the ground, crying. Is he here?' 'Yes.' Said big the cat doctor in his bratifufl, masculine, husky, pruple voice, 'Your shadow kun is waiting in his room for you. You may enter now.' Snis followed hisb in, white globes shaking in his hadnbds and quills vibratintg in awaiting of his and his raletionships fate.

'SHO IBNIC CHAN' Shdow kun excaliemd in his dark, manly tonbes' 'I LOVE YOU' Sonic ran up a dn rubbed hus quills ahaginsg shadow's quills in affection 'But yther is one question for my love,s hows chan'. Sonic sighed/. Shaowd boiwed his head and asaid 'Ues, soon I willr ecive reseults from the doctor chan'. 'Shadow, it's time.' Big the cat cma ein and guestered for shadow to follow him into the netx room to get his resulst. Sonic waited in siging for his love.

Sonic's eyes flashed with love as he sawshadownh hwqlkx inn to tehr ooj m "Hey Shadow, long time no see buddy!" He asaid as he rushed over to stand and hug shadow, hwoever froggyy stood infront of sonic standing at 50 cm tall, obviouslt vlociiinbg his path. "ribbit fucking ribbit y'all." Sonic nodded in understanding and turned to lookas big the cat handed shadow apiece of paper the size of a big goldfis tank li,ek the one in Romeo and juliet.

Shadow took. Moment to read itlk, the whole room holodn g its breaty like oh my god room plesase breathe!11 toom! Room oh my god you;re gona die! room! Oh my god! breathe!

Shadow lwoered the piece of paper, wstrer roplets gatherin g in his eyes. "I have erectile dysfunction, Sonic." Shadow whimpeered, falling to his knees, the dust agathering around his fallen image.

Soinc made one last loiik at whio used htp be his tru love. His new love. Shdo kun, hi s high s hool love and crush for 11 eyars. 'S-shadwo' Sonic couldnn looka thim again. Thise deep, red like volcanoes eyes. He ocudlnt. He left the room, so fast ttht his legs went aorund in a blue acirclce like

He ran, sp fast out odd there, apst his love and out of thde building. Ther was only one man he dsried to visit, In his kokoro, thers a man. A plubmber.

PURIKYUA PURIKYUA

PURIKYUA PURIKYUA

PURIKYUA PURIKYUA

PURITI de KYUA KYUA

Futari wa PURIKKYUA~!

Ichinan satte, mata ichinan

Bucchake arienai!

Seifuku kitete mo futari wa

Muchakucha TAFU dashii

Otagai PINCHI o norikoeru tabi

Tsuyoku chikaku naru ne

**Your best! My best!

Ikiterun dakara

Shippai nante mejanai!

Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho!

NEGATIBU datte buttobuu~!

Inochi no hana sakasete!

Omoikkiri~ motto baribari!

*PURIKYUA PURIKYUA

PURIKYUA PURIKYUA

You are my best friend!

PURITI de KYUA KYUA

Futari wa PURIKYUA!

Tamani wa houkago nohohonto

Oshaberi very time

Uwasa wa koisuru otome no

BITAMIN-zai da mon

Yamiyo ni ukanda niji no kakehashi

Koko ni orite kiseki

Your best! My best!

Zenryoku dakara

Yuujou, aijou, saiko~!

Ron yori shouko no kagayaku ekubo

Hissatsuwaza de HAATO kyun!

Hitomi ni, hoshi utsushite!

Omoikkiri~ motto kirakira!

*refrain

PURIKYUA PURIKYUA

Ashita wa ashita no kaze fuku

Maji imi wakannai

Ima shika dekinai shukudai

Ganbaranakuccha!

Magyaku no KYARA demo ai tsuujiteru

Yume o ikiru chikara

**refrain

*refrain

PURIKYUA PURIKYUA

Please no more.


End file.
